El ave
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: De pronto, rompiendo la quietud, un ave salió de entre las briznas más altas de la hierba y batiendo las alas se abrió paso por encima de las copas de los árboles, perdiéndose de vista.


Disclaimer:

Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime).

Dedicatorias:

 _Para el Homenaje: El fin de una era, del grupo Irresistible Naranja._

* * *

 **El ave**

Mientras caminaba, se daba cuenta de lo extraño que era el bosque. De alguna manera, era perfectamente capaz de asegurar que todos los árboles que había visto hasta el momento eran en realidad el mismo, repitiéndose infinitamente hasta donde alcanzaba el horizonte. Trató de cubrirse le deslumbrante luz que se filtraba a través de las hojas que se movían de forma extraña, como no correspondiendo al soplo del viento que llevaba el olor de la tierra mojada, de la hierba con rocío y el agua.

El sonido del río, como un siseo, la invitaba a quedarse dormida un rato. La idea no le molestaría si no fuera por la insidiosa sospecha de que se trataba de un engaño. Incluso si fuese solo un sueño no quería permitirse el efecto placentero de dejarse llevar por la calma del lugar.

De pronto, rompiendo la quietud, un ave salió de entre las briznas más altas de la hierba y batiendo las alas se abrió paso por encima de las copas de los árboles, perdiéndose de vista.

—Un ave — dijo.

Entonces despertó.

Se levantó de la cama con tranquilidad, acostumbrándose a la luz matinal que entraba por su ventana y el acostumbrado silencio del barrio pese a que la mayoría ya estaría despierto y empezando sus actividades.

—Hanabi-sama— llamaron al otro lado de la puerta —. Su hermana la espera en el comedor.

—Voy en un momento.

Desde que se había fijado el día para la boda, Hinata parecía necesitarla para todo, lo que era particularmente molesto, no porque no le interesara la felicidad de su hermana, sino porque no le interesaban la mantelería, las vajillas y no podía siquiera comprender la diferencia entre los distintos tipos de flores que podrían usarse en la temática.

" _Usa girasoles_ ", le dijo una vez, " _son tus favoritos, y combinan con el pelo de Naruto_ ".

Pero más había tardado en decirlo que en ser atacada por las ancianas del clan que se empeñaron en recordarle sus odiadas clases de arreglos florales y el "profundo" significado de estas.

Se vistió con desgana, se arregló el pelo lo mejor que pudo y al cabo de unos minutos, tras arreglar rápidamente la habitación, llegó al comedor viendo con horror que a todo lo largo de la mesa se disponían un número imposible de platillos de todos colores posibles.

— ¿Quién más va a venir a desayunar? — preguntó.

La risa aguda de una mujer se adelantó a la respuesta de su hermana.

—Son las propuestas para el banquete de bodas, Hanabi-sama.

Sabía que el gemido que profirió se escuchó tan desgraciado, que enseguida Hinata se apresuró a decir que no tenía que estar ahí si no quería. Siempre le decía eso, y no sabía si solo era por cortesía con la certeza de que de todos modos se iba a quedar, o realmente esperaba que un día girara sobre sus talones para dejarla a su suerte en la organización de un evento de proporciones colosales.

Se dejó caer a su lado, pero tan lejos como era posible de la mujer de estridente voz que empezaba por explicar los primeros platillos de la fila.

Un ave la distrajo por un instante, trinaba en el jardín a su derecha, dando saltos en la hierba, picoteando la tierra y después retomando el vuelo.

No pudo evitar el recordar el sueño que había tenido.

Ella no había conocido a su madre, había muerto cuando era un bebé y Hinata era reacia a contarle algo, sospechaba que se debía a que no lo recordaba bien, ni hablar de su padre, que se había ido a la tumba sin decir nunca nada además de que era muy hermosa, amable, y ese tipo de descripciones vagas e imprecisas que podrían describir a una centenar de mujeres tan solo en Konoha.

Por una única fotografía que había de ella en toda la casa podía decir que Hinata se parecía más, y por un comentario indiscreto de una sirvienta, había escuchado que también interpretaba los sueños. Aunque eso le parecía difícil de creer ya que nadie en el clan creía en las adivinas, la magia en general, los fantasmas y los sorteos de lotería.

No obstante, la vez que escuchó eso, fue cuando dijeron que su madre creía que los sueños contenían mensajes: sobre el pasado, el presente o el porvenir, especialmente aquellos que eran nítidos y se recordaban fuertemente al despertar.

" _¿Pero qué cosa me querrá decir un pájaro?",_ se preguntó llevándose a la boca un trozo de salmón bañado en quién sabe qué vinagre con qué hierba.

Volvió su atención al comedor notando con sorpresa que ya habían avanzado la mitad y no era capaz de dar una opinión objetiva de lo que se suponía que debería de estar haciendo.

— ¿Me acompañarías otra prueba del vestido? — preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

"No", pensó Hanabi imaginándose en la sala de la tienda, rodeada de espejos y la aterradoramente emocionadas dependientas que formaban parte del club de fans de Naruto y Hinata como pareja.

—Claro.

—Gracias.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando se disponían para salir, las interceptó uno de los miembros ancianos del clan.

— ¡Oh, Hinata-sama! — exclamó llamando su atención —. Sobre el asunto que discutimos la otra vez ¿Ya tendrá una fecha disponible?

—No — respondió.

Hanabi sintió un escalofrío, la usualmente tímida voz de su hermana se había vuelto gélida.

—Pero Hinata-sama, debe comprender la urgencia e importancia para la estabilidad del clan.

—Lo comprendo — replicó ella —. Pero mi boda está próxima ¿Acaso no es más importante eso?

El anciano hizo una reverencia.

—Su boda es de vital importancia para toda la aldea, lo entiendo. Disculpe mi impertinencia.

—Vamos, Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi tuvo el incontrolable impulso de disculparse con el anciano y un sentimiento de molestia le hizo mirar a su hermana con dureza.

—Oye, entiendo que has esperado esto toda tu vida, pero tienes una responsabilidad con el clan, y postergas todo para cuando te cases, tendrás las responsabilidades del clan y las de ser esposa del próximo Hokage.

—Hanabi-chan, por favor, ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

Hanabi desvió la mirada y se limitó a guardar silencio por el resto del camino.

Desde la muerte de su padre, se suponía que Hinata había tomado la dirección del clan, aunque para cualquiera resultaba evidente que se limitaba a consultarlo todo con los ancianos del consejo.

Las cosas habían estado funcionando bien, desde lo contable que había supuesto un reto mantener el estilo de vida acostumbrado en el periodo de postguerra (si bien su padre había trabajado duramente en unas directrices originales), hasta aquellas costumbres rancias que implicaban ceremonias que nadie más en Konoha realizaba y cuyo propósito jamás le había quedado claro para fines prácticos.

Se preguntó entonces qué sería tan importante como para insistirle en que atendiera algo cuando claramente ella solo tenía cabeza para que todo fuera perfecto en el día que había imaginado desde mucho antes de que el novio siquiera supiera que ella existía.

A medida que el día avanzaba, y descubrían con horror que Hinata había bajado de peso al menos una talla, considerando que esa mañana había habido un maratón de comida. Su apacible hermana lucía cada vez más angustiada.

—No es el fin del mundo, pueden reducirle la talla al vestido… vería difícil que le tuvieran que aumentar — dijo intentando consolarla.

—Es la segunda reducción que tendrán que hacerle — respondió ella.

Hanabi no notaba que se pusiera más delgada, aunque quizás tuviera que ver con el tipo de ropa que usaba regularmente, si se la quitara tal vez podría darse cuenta sin problemas.

—Quizás sea el estrés, pero no sé de qué te preocupas si todo está prácticamente resuelto… excepto el banquete, pero no es mi culpa que me den una veintena de opciones, debería ser tipo bufete, te aseguro que los invitados…

—Hanabi-chan…

Hanabi guardó silencio enseguida, Hinata había alzado la voz para sobreponerse a ella y aunque no había sido un grito, si le pareció algo extraño.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó, notando que empezaba ponerse colorada y sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

—El consejo quiere ponerte el sello del ave enjaulada.

La mente de la pequeña kunoichi se puso en blanco, como si se hubiera perdido la señal de comunicación dejando solo un agudo pitido que cruzaba lado a lado su cabeza.

—Para que dirijas la rama secundaria del clan, ya que Neji-oniisan … ya que él… — ni siquiera podía completar la frase, pero su hermana no lo necesitaba para comprender, incluso apareció como una epifanía el significado de su sueño con el ave.

—Se necesita un líder para el Bōke. Sí, entiendo.

Hinata se puso de pie y la tomó por los hombros.

— ¡No lo entiendes!

Hanabi arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que lo entendí desde que sepultamos a Neji-oniisan, solo que nadie lo había dicho en voz alta — dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—No lo voy a permitir.

Hanabi suspiró.

—Cuando éramos pequeñas — dijo —, la verdad es que siempre esperé el día que nuestro padre anunciara que yo sería su sucesora. Era como una fantasía en la que todos se inclinaban y decían _"¡Sí, Hanabi-sama!"_ , a cualquier cosa que les ordenara…

—Yo también esperaba que hiciera eso — confesó Hinata —. Creía que si lo decía, yo sería libre, no tendría que ser más fuerte y podría vivir con mi debilidad sin molestar a nadie.

—Que sueño tan mediocre — se quejó Hanabi haciendo que su hermana se riera.

— ¿Lo dice la niña que haría que todos se pusieran un salmón como sombrero solo por diversión?

Hanabi empezó a reír a carcajadas, como no lo había hecho nunca antes.

— ¡No es mala idea! ¡Imagina a los viejos haciendo una reverencia sin que se les cayera!

Hinata, sin embargo, volvió a sumirse en la tibia tristeza con la que empezaron esa conversación.

—No quiero ponértelo, Hanabi-chan.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo, como hizo nuestro padre con el padre de Neji.

Su hermana, sin embargo desvió la mirada.

—Será mejor que lo hagas antes de la boda — insistió Hanabi —, no quiero que los viejos interrumpan tu luna miel dándote lata con eso.

—Así será entonces.

Hanabi se excuso con que no quería ni necesitaba otra larga fila de platos a comer y se marchó a su habitación.

Entró sin encender la luz, tenía miedo de hacerlo y ver el reflejo del espejo que estaba justo al frente, que le daría la patética imagen de una niña llorosa que acababa de sellar su destino.

Se fue a la cama sin cambiarse de ropa, tratando de no hacer ruido, se obligó a dormir.

Miró con extrañeza el mismo paisaje, esos árboles idénticos que se movían más por voluntad que por el viento, la luz filtrándose a través de sus hojas y esa única ave como toda señal de vida.

Le miraba volar hasta perderse y enseguida despertaba.

Se puso la mano sobre la frente, estaba sudando pero al mismo tiempo se sentía fría.

El día finalmente había llegado y la esperaban, así se lo habían hecho saber desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Respiró profundamente sintiendo en el estómago una opresión casi dolorosa.

—Allá vamos — dijo —, espero ser tan valiente como Neji-oniisan.

Jamás había presenciado la ceremonia de imposición del sello, ni siquiera conocía la teoría al respecto, así no estaba segura de qué debía de esperar, más allá del hecho de que todos los adultos del clan estarían presentes.

La guerra los había diezmado considerablemente y habían dejado una brecha generacional en la que, o eran demasiado jóvenes o demasiado viejos, ya que no habían acudido al campo de batalla por las mismas razones. De hecho, de la rama principal que siempre había sido reducida ya que se limitaba al líder y su descendencia directa, ya solo quedaban Hinata y ella, en unos minutos solo Hinata, a la espera de los hijos que tuviera.

En ese momento comprendió la urgencia de los viejos por nombrar al líder del Bōke, cuya finalidad se encontraba en mediar las cosas con el líder del Sōke, y siempre les había parecido que era una buena idea que fuesen parientes cercanos para que existiera un sentimiento de que la separación no era tan gravosa como las personas ajenas al clan creían.

" _Gravoso"_ , pesó Hanabi mientras caminaba al lado de su escolta.

" _No es nada gravoso, solo se tiene el poder para convertir en queso fundido el cerebro de un primo sin que haya poder en la tierra que lo evite"_

Volvió a respirar profundamente cuando entró al salón, y lo volvió a hacer cuando estuvo frente a Hinata.

—Hanabi-chan… — susurró ella, con el semblante afligido que daría lástima si estuviera en su traje de novia.

En realidad esa había sido la razón por la que había insistido tanto en que fuese antes de la boda. De todos modos era inevitable, pero con ese problema en la cabeza, cualquiera pensaría que la estaban obligando a casarse con Naruto.

— ¡Estoy lista! — exclamó cerrando los ojos.

Sintió primero las manos tibias de Hinata en su frente, pero a medida que acumulaba chakra el calor se fue intensificando hasta darle la sensación de que le estaban poniendo un hierro al rojo vivo, aún así se mantuvo quieta.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podría resistir más, una sacudida eléctrica entró desde el entrecejo hasta la parte baja de la nuca, recorriendo su espalda y paralizando sus piernas.

Supo que gritó porque Hinata ahogó un chillido y cayó de espaldas sujetándose la cabeza.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, incluso sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas y sentía la presión de los nervios tirando de ellos… de pronto, todo terminó. Hinata la sostenía en brazos como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

—Perdóname, Hanabi-chan— le dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Descuida — le dijo entre jadeos, aún incapaz de abrir los ojos por miedo a que estos fuesen a salirse —. Ya estoy bien…

—Honorable Hanabi-sama, ahora es líder del Bōke del clan Hyūga — dijo uno de los ancianos.

Como pudo, Hanabi consiguió sentarse por si misma, aunque debió de sostenerse con una mano la cabeza y con la otra se ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. Veía pequeños círculos luminiscentes, y le había parecido que la voz del anciano era un silbato sonando justo en su oído.

—También del Sōke — dijo Hinata.

Hanabi, creyéndose presa de las secuelas del dolor la miró con el seño fruncido.

—He decidido que cambiaré mi nombre al casarme con Naruto-kun — continuó hablando, ya de pie, frente a las filas de hombres y mujeres presentes —. Mis hijos también llevarán su nombre, serán descendientes del clan Uzumaki.

Hanabi miró con dificultad a su familia, todos estaban tan confundidos como ella, pero nadie se animaba a decir nada, solo se miraban unos a otros.

—Si ya había decidido eso, Hinata-sama — se atrevió a hablar uno de los ancianos, mas confundido de lo que quería demostrar —, no había necesidad de marcar a Hanabi-sama…

Hinata se mordió los labios, aún mareada, su hermana supo que quería empezar a llorar, pero se sorprendió al verla tomar aire y hablar fuerte y claro.

—Esa marca siempre va a generar una división. Yo… no puedo quitarla, no hay manera, pero al ponérsela a Hanabi-chan, ahora son todos iguales, no hay división. La línea del Sōke se extingue conmigo.

Hanabi miró por la ventana, los árboles cubrían la mayor parte de la luz matinal, solo dejando esos molestos destellos entre las hojas.

Abrió mucho los ojos, esos mismo árboles que había visto otras veces estaban ahí de nuevo, entonces, un ave levantó el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia ese sol radiante al otro lado, más allá de las copas que dejan en las sombra el barrio Hyūga.

—Neji-oniisan…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Una pequeña aclaración solamente, no he visto/leído Boruto, aunque no me sorprendería que jamás abordaran el problema interno del clan Hyūga, este es uno de los detalles que, en mi opinión, le faltó al final._

 _Cuestión de enfoques, supongo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
